Flip the Script
by R.I. Shan
Summary: Warning: Yaoi and M-Preg,.. "No, no, no it's impossible…He can't! He's only human"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Kuroshitsuji characters except for Alyssa.**

* * *

This was pleasure and passion mixed in to one. Sebastian was kissing me sweetly and tenderly. He was making me his. He gave me what I wanted but it wasn't enough. I needed more. Sebastian kissed my body stripping me from my clothes. I kissed him back as I ripped the demon's shirt off. I saw his bare pale chest.

"More," I beg.

"Yes, my lord," he replies.

He puts his hand down my body and gently strokes my erect member. He kissed me again. I started to moan in pleasure. The demon took my enlarged member and sucked on it slowly taking it all in. It felt so good. He put three fingers up to my mouth. My tongue licking all of them, then I start to suck on each one. Sebastian led his hand down.

He started with his index finger shooting pain all over my body. He looked at me for approval. I gave him quick nod as his second finger went in. I was in full ecstasy.

"Mmm…" I moaned

"Young master, shall I continue?" he asks

"Ahh…y-yes," I reply blushing.

His third finger goes in and the pain starts to settle. He then slides his fingers out and puts the tip of his erection in my entrance. He's half way in when I start to agonize in pain. As soon as he passes my sweet part and the pain is replaced with pleasure. He kisses me again rough and harsh this time. With each passing minute he increases his speed. I was so high I almost passed out. Sebastian finally pulled out from me exhausted.

"I assume you would like to rest?" he asks putting on his clothes.

"y-yeah," I stutter.

He covers me with the white bed sheet and walks over to the door. As he puts his hand on the handle I call out to him, "Demon!"

"My lord" he asks.

"Do not leave me…" I answer shyly.

"As you wish," he replies.

Sebastian slides next to me in bed. He pulls me into a warm embrace.

"I-I love you Sebastian," I stammer.

"I love you too Ciel," he kisses my forehead. I fall asleep in his arms in no time.

I open my eyes as I see Sebastian opening the curtain.

"Good morning young master," he greets.

"Morning," I reply as I get out of bed.

"Would you like to change before eating?" he asks glancing at a tray of food.

"I'd like that," I answer.

He goes and fetches my clothes. He buttons up my shirt and pulls over my coat. I start to pull down my black eye patch.

"S-Sebastian," I call.

"Yes my lord?" he looks up.

"I-"

I blacked out landing in between his arms. I heard him call Mey-rin to get some water and that was it. When I woke up I was in bed with a blanket over me. I saw Sebastian standing in front of the bed.

"Sebastian?" I ask.

"Do not worry, you were only out for a few minutes," he replies.

"What happened?"

"You simply passed out…In my opinion I believe it's due to stress, would you like water?" he asks

"Oh…" I shake my head for no.

"Then would you like to take a bath instead?"

"That will be fine," I sigh.

Sebastian fills the bath with lukewarm water. When the tub is filled he motions for me to go in. I step on and let my tense muscles relax.

"Sebastian…p-please join me," I say shyly.

"As you wish my lord," he smiles.

He takes off his coat and shirt folding them neatly. He slides off his pants and does the same putting them in a pile. He steps in the bath behind me. I rest my head on his chest and inhale his scent. I can feel as he stiffens.

_No, no, no it's impossible…He can't! He's only human_, Sebastian thinks to himself.

"Sebastian is something wrong?" I ask.

"Young master may I taste your blood?" he asks.

"May I ask why?"

"I will tell you later," he answers.

"…fine," I say hesitantly.

He makes a small gash on my wrist with his nail. Red scarlet blood oozed out and he licked it not wasting a drop. His expression, however, dropped a thousand miles.


	2. Chapter 2: Explaining

"Young master…you are pregnant," Sebastian mutters.

"What?!" I ask in disbelief.

"You ar-"

"I heard it's just…It can't be! I'm a guy!" I yell.

"Yes and I am a demon…demon sperm can make the most impossible thing happen,"' he explains.

I get out of the bath and look at my beloved butler. My hand wonders to my lower abdomen letting it rest there. I was shocked and terrified at the same time. Our eyes locked for a minute. Then Sebastian got out of the bath. He pulled me into a tight embrace. I felt tears roll down my pale cheeks.

"You do not have to bear this child…I can bring you down to hell and ask someone to-"

"No," I cut him off.

I pull away from him and look him square in the eye. I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand.

"I want to keep our baby," I say firmly.

"Ciel… I am sorry for this mess, this is my entire fault," Sebastian looks at the ground.

"…It was a mistake," he continues.

"Yes, but let's not call our baby an accident," I smile as I place my palm on his pale cheek.

"You are right," he smiles.

"First thing is first…Let's to tell the others," I suggest.

"Yes my lord," he bows.

We gather everyone in the mansion's living room. We revealed our secret and the news of the baby. Bard couldn't believe Sebastian was a demon but that would explain why he was _one hell of a butler. _ Finny didn't exactly know where babies came from and no one really bothered explaining. Mey-rin and Tanaka were happy about the news. I think they suspected something from the beginning.

At the end of the day I was exhausted. I went to my room and took off my shirt. I stopped shortly to rub my stomach. A baby was growing deep inside me and it was my lover's. The door creaked a little and footsteps approached me.

"Young master?" Sebastian asks.

"Yes," I reply.

"You are needed in the office…someone is here to see you," he says.

"Who?" I ask.

"Lady Elizabeth," he answers a bit ticked off.

He puts my shirt back on and drags me to my office. I sit down and get to business.

"Elizabeth, what brings you here?" I ask.

Sebastian didn't want to leave my side so he stood behind me.

"I came to see _my_ fiancé…then I heard a rumor…someone talking in the house," she answers.

"A rumor?"

"Yes…they say that you are going to have a baby. Please tell me it's a lie," she begs.

"Lizzy I-"

"Ciel Phantomhive tell me the truth," she demands.

"Lizzy the truth is…I'm pregnant," I admit.

"Is this some kind of joke?" she asks annoyed.

"Elizabeth let me explain," I get up and walk over.

"If you don't want me at least tell me! Don't make up sick jokes and lies!" she pushes me hard and I almost crash into the side of the desk. Fearful that the baby will get hurt I wrap my arms around myself and close my eyes. Luckily Sebastian caught me before the impact.

"Are you alright?" he asks worried.

"Yes," I smile shakily.

"You little brat!" Sebastian growls at Elizabeth.

"Sebastian…don't, if she doesn't believe me so be it," I sigh.

"Ciel take that sick joke back," she cries softly.

"It is not a lie Liz… I really am pregnant,," I say.

"You are such a liar!" she sobs and slams the door.

I hear her race down the hall to leave. I kind of felt bad for her but I never loved her like that. I only felt a brother-sister love. I sigh and turn to Sebastian. He looks at me with concern in his eyes. I smile at him to reassure him. He takes my hand and kisses it.

"I am glad she didn't hurt you," he smiles.

"Thank you," I reply.

"Would you like an Apple and Raisin deep pie with some Assam?" he asks

I fall on my knees and puke what little food I had, which wasn't much. Sebastian kneels in front of me smoothing my hair. I clutch hard to the bottom of his coat.

"No food," I managed to choke.

"Ciel I am sorry," he apologizes.

"Too late now," I struggle to get up.

"Let me help," he says taking my hand.

"I feel dizzy," I say.

"Of course you haven't eaten anything all day," he replies.

"Our baby doesn't want to eat," I complain.

"Well this is a problem," he smiles.

"Sebastian?" I ask.

"Yes?"  
"Stay with us tonight," I say.

"As you wish _my love_," he carries me to my room.


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmare

We leave the office and enter my bedroom. It was clean and neat than it was last night. I started to take my clothes off to change but Sebastian intervened.

"Let me,' he whispers in my ear.

I let him take off my clothes for me. I remove my eye patch and look at Sebastian with my mismatched colored eyes. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Thank you," I say softly.

"For what my love?" he asks.

"For making me the happiest person alive," I reply.

"Anything for my young master," he steps closer.

Sebastian gently puts me on the bed and kisses my forehead.

"You should rest not," he urges.

"I will as soon as daddy is with us," I smile.

He sighs and removes his shoes. He gets in bed next to me, locking our eyes. He smiles at me and kisses me softly, I fall asleep our bodies interlocked in an embrace.

"_Sebastian!"_

"_Ciel?" he shouts, "Where are you?"_

"_Help me!" the boy screams._

"_Ciel!" the demon calls again looking for him._

"_It's hot!" Ciel shouts._

_The demon looks up at the house and sees it burning in flames. He looks at his surroundings and tries to follow the sound of the shouting boy. " No!" He thinks. He runs into the burning building avoiding flames. He arrives in the master bedroom and sees his beloved on the floor holding onto his swollen stomach._

"_Ciel!" he cries_

"_Ow…" the boy cries_

"_Are you alright?" Sebastian asks_

"_The baby…I can't breathe!" Ciel struggles._

"_Hold on we'll get out soon!" the demon yells._

"_No…I can't. The baby won't wait," the fragile pregnant boy panics_

"_Shh…you can do this alright?" Sebastian soothes the crying boy._

"_H-help me now!" he cries one last time closing his eyes._

"_Ciel?" he asks._

_No answer…_

"_Ciel?"_

_Again no answer…_

_The demon sobs softly after losing what was so dear to him. Ciel Phantomhive didn't survive the fire. He died while in labor that was sped by an asthma attack. The butler carried the small body out of the fire hating himself for letting his child and lover die._

"Sebastian?" I yell.

"Young master?" he asks relieved.

"What happened?"

"I had a nightmare, I am truly sorry if I woke you up," he apologizes.

"Is something wrong?" I ask worried.

"Pay no attention to me, again sorry," he replies.

It was the middle of the night and after what happened I wasn't tired. Whatever nightmare Sebastian had it was horrible. He started to break out in a cold sweat. He even started to toss and turn.

"Sebastian…Please tell me," I beg.

"Later," he promised.

"No now!" I demand

"Ciel please-"

"No!"

"Fine…I just had a nightmare where you and the baby were gone. I thought I lost you," he pulls me into a hug.

"Shh…It was just a dream. I'm right here," I smile.

"I know, that is why I'm relieved," he replies.

"Soon we won't be alone," I whisper.

"I cannot wait until that day," Sebastian smiles at the thought.

He puts a hand on my abdomen and leaves it there. I put my hand on top of his. We lay still for a while there together alone in the darkness.

"This is going to be complicated," Sebastian says breaking the peaceful silence.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I am going to have to turn you into a demon…" his smile wears off.

"Why?"

"The baby is a half demon and half human…It will be complicated for you to give birth to it," he sighs.

"I can handle it," I reply.

"Darling trust me…you can't handle that much pain," he looks at me.

"Will the contract still be intact?" I ask.

"If you want it to then yes…"

"Good because I want you to myself," I say selfishly.

He laughs at my comment and I elbow him playfully. He hugs me tight making sure this moment is real. I kiss him on the lips and he responds. We breathe heavily from our long kiss.

"Do not mess with me," he warns me.

"Ok I won't…the baby is before anyone else…including you," I tease.

He gets jealous and pouts like a little kid. He squeezes me tighter and doesn't let go.

"Let…go!" I cry suffocating.

"You belong to me only!"

"Ok…" he releases his grip, "but only for now."

He attacks me again and we laugh playfully. It was probably going to be the only time we would get to be together. After the all our baby was on its way.


	4. Chapter 4: Strawberries and Him?

"Why the hell do they call it morning sickness when you throw up all freaking day?" I ask pissed off after puking.

"Young master take it easy please," Sebastian tries to calm me down.

"I can't!" I yell.

"Love it's just for the first few months," he says understandingly.

"I don't care! I only eat weird cravings and anything else I throw up! I'm tired all the time and I get so damn emotional for no reason," I complain.

"There, there let it all out," he replies.

"I'm sick and tired of this..." I cry.

"I know you are," Sebastian answers.

I was already in my fourth month of pregnancy and it was hell. Sebastian tries everything to make me happy but lately I just want to punch him in the face. He's patient with me and that just sets me off and I get irritated. I know he's tired of my moody swings but he never complains.

"I want to go to sleep," I mumble as I make my way to my bedroom.

"Fine dear, if you need anything call alright?" he agrees.

"Ok," I reply.

When he's not with me he's usually taking care of business or is around the house cleaning, cooking, or some other stuff. I love him so much despite the fact that he gets me angry all the time. I seem to have a fight with him every day.

"Sebastian," I call before he leaves.  
"Yes?" he asks

"Can I have peanut butter strawberries with salt?" I ask him.  
"Of course my love," he smiles.

Each month my cravings change apparently the baby like strawberries and peanut butter together topped with salt. Sebastian always pleases me when it comes to food, especially weird ones. I go up to my room and pass by a mirror. I stop to see my reflection. Still no noticeable baby bump but soon enough I'll start to show. I go lie down on the bed and rub my small stomach. My next ultrasound was in about a month or so, I didn't know the gender yet, I really didn't care though. I smile and start to talk to it softly.

"Ciel?"

"In here like I said I would be," I reply. Sebastian opens the door and brings a tray with lots of strawberries and peanut butter on the side.

"Mm thanks," I say after putting a strawberry in my mouth.

"You're welcome," he smiles.

"I love you," I say.

"I love you too," he replies.

"Is there any work I have to do?" I ask.

"Do not worry I will take care of it," he answers.

"I'm bored I should be taking care of the Phantomhive business not lying around," I say miserably

"My love you have to take care of yourself and the baby," Sebastian shakes his head.

"Then stay with us," I whine.

"I'm sorry I cannot stay," he kisses me and leaves the room.

I get angry and slam the door shut. I hear his footsteps continue and that just irritates me more. He's hardly spending time with me and I feel lonely. This was mostly his fault in this situation. I seriously need anger management classes or else a few somebodies will be dead.

"Ciel Phantomhive," a voice says from behind me. I turn around to see a guy standing in my window with red scissors.

"Grell Sutcliff what do you want?" I reply.

"Nothing I just wanted to drop by," Grell smiles.

"That's a first," I mumble.

"Actually I wanted to see Sebas-chan, I thought he would be with you since he always follows you around," he says.

"For a certain situation he is almost never with me so look somewhere else, your presence is annoying," I answer.

"A certain situation?" he repeats.

"Yes," I respond.

"Like what? You two are usually inseparable," he asks.

"I have work he has to take care of now leave," I yell.

"Jeesh someone is moody," he laughs and exits through the window.

"Annoying," I mutter.

_Meanwhile...  
_"I need your help," Sebastian says.

"On what?" Bard asks

"The baby's nursery...It's going to be next to Ciel's bedroom so I need help fixing it and all," he explains.

"Don't we need to distract the young master?" Mey-rin asks.

"Yes...I was thinking of Tanaka and Pluto," Sebastian sighs.

"Hehehe" Tanaka sips his tea.

"Can I count on you?" Sebastian asks everyone.

"Yes!" they all reply excitedly.

"Yes to what?" Grell Sutcliff asks.

"Grell?" Sebastian asks.

"The one and only Sebas-chan!" the redhead rushes to hug Sebastian.


	5. Chapter 5: Lies

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sebastian hisses.

"I wanted to see you Sebas-chan," Grell replies shyly.

"You have to leave now!"

"Why?" he asks confused.

"What if Ciel sees you?"

"You're little master already saw me," he replies.

"What?!" Sebastian yells.

"What's the big deal? He knows I love you!" Grell shouts.

"Would you shut up?" Sebastian asks.

"Why?"

"He's not in the mood to know from anyone of the likes of you," he answers.

"Are you guys fighting?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well Ciel seemed a little bit pissed especially when I mentioned your name," he responds.

"He's been moody that doesn't mean we're fighting," Sebastian says.

"What's going on? He says that you guys are in a certain situation the separates you two," Grell asks.

"…I can't answer that," Sebastian replies.

"Honestly I think Ciel wanted _you_ to tell me," Grell whispers.

"I got him pregnant," Sebastian says bluntly.

"W-what?" Grell's shocked.

"He's having my baby," he repeats.

"I-I thought I was the one who was going to have your children! How dare you cheat on me!" Grell explodes.

"We never had any relationship!"

"Hey Sebastian are you cheating on Ciel?" a girl with golden hair asks.

"Elizabeth?" Sebastian asks surprised.

"Yeah I came to see Ciel so can you take me to him or should I go look for him myself?" she asks.

"…Please…Follow me," Sebastian answers.

"Young master?"

"Yes?" I ask reading in my bedroom.

"Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian comes in with Grell and Elizabeth behind.

"Ciel!" she cries.

"Elizabeth!" I smile and hug her.

"How's the baby?" she asks.

"Fine," I say.

"That's great!" She exclaims.

"Yeah, how have you been?" I ask.

"Good just thinking. When you called me to come over I thought this would be a good opportunity to apologize after what happened a few months ago," she replies.

"It's alright, I myself didn't expect it," I say.

"Isn't that cute?" Grell asks.

"Sebastian take this good for nothing grim reaper out," I order.

"Yes my lord," he bows and drags Grell.

"Sebastian could you bring me some black tea?" Elizabeth asks.

He takes a glance at me and I just nod. He looks annoyed but follows orders.

"We are finally alone," she says relieved.

"I'm glad you came," I say.

"Is something wrong between you and Sebastian?" she asks.

"He doesn't let me do anything, it gets me annoyed. He's always busy," I reply.

"That sucks," she pouts.

"Yeah it certainly does," I laugh.

Sebastian comes in with Elizabeth's tea. Before he leaves he looks at me hurt and confused. I look away unable to meet his gaze. He closes the door and walks away. It takes all my will to stop myself from running after him.

"Ciel…" Elizabeth whispers.

"What is it-?"

Elizabeth kisses me unexpectedly. I push her away fast and summon Sebastian unconsciously. He rushes over as soon as he feels me calling him.

"I believe you should leave now Lady," he gently nudges her.

"Ciel…why did you choose him?" she asks.

"I thought we could be friends…I thought…" I say numbly.

"We can't! I love you Ciel!" She yells.

"I love you too but as a sister…I don't think I love you that way anymore," I whisper.

"Why? I hate you Sebastian!" She punches him hard.

Sebastian doesn't move but gives her a pity look instead. He walks her over to the door and calls Finny. Finny runs over as fast as he can and takes Elizabeth out. Sebastian closes the door gently and walks over to where I'm standing. He puts his arms around me and I don't move.

"I thought we could be friends," I repeat.

"…a kiss," he whispers.

"I thought she finally understood," I say.

"She will never understand, let me take away that kiss and replace it with mine," he strokes my soft pale cheek. I nod and he kisses me sweetly and soft. He bends down and I put my arms around his neck kissing him back. He stops gaining control of himself. He looks at me and removes my eye patch.

"Around the house they know our contract we don't have to hide," he smiles.

"Fine," I reply and kiss him.

"Mm…" he tastes me.

"S-stop," I say breathless.

"Why?" he asks.

"The baby," I reply.

"I'll be gentle," he promises.


	6. Chapter 6: Our Last Night

"I think we should stop here," I hesitate.

"Afraid?" he asks.

"A little but not for me," I smile.

"The baby won't be hurt…and it might be the last time," he reminds me.

"I know…" I mumble.

"Well?"

"Maybe just a bit…" I say.

"Then want to lead?"

"I'll let you lead instead…" I blush.

"As you wish my love," he smiles and starts to kiss me again.

We get hot fast. He started exploring my body like never before. My body responded to his hands and I wanted him more than ever. He paused and looked at me grinning. I was feeling tingly from the places his touched my body begging for more of him. He hugged me tight and started kissing me again.

"My love," he whispers.

"Stop I can't take it anymore," I moan.

"Liar you want more," he smiles.

"N-no," I say.

"Beg," he mumbles.

"More," I beg.

"Yes my love," he continues.

He takes my clothes off slowly. Then he kisses my body tenderly. I felt like I was taken to heaven and brought back. It was amazing. I was glad I accepted him. He smiled at me I loved him. Like he promised he didn't hurt me as much as before. He was gentle and loving this time. I wanted him he wanted me. The baby was hardly a bother in fact I think it enjoyed his daddy as much as I did.

"Better?" he asks.

"Y-yes," I reply.

"More?"

"No, I just want to be with you and do nothing else," I smile tiredly.

"Alright love," he puts an arm around me.

"What are you thinking?" I ask.

"I'm thinking about you, the baby and our future," he answers.

"Speaking of the baby…do you want to know the sex of the baby?" I ask.

"If you would like," he smiles, "but I prefer to keep it a surprise."

"I was thinking that," I say.

"So we'll have it as a surprise?" he replies.

"Yes…" I answer.

"Alright then…I love you both," he says and falls asleep. I follow shortly after him.

The Next Morning:

"Sebastian?" I call out.

I turn to my side to see if he's there but my bed is empty. I get up and dress. I exit the room and go in search for him. I don't find him or any of the others. Then I see Tanaka sipping his tea. I approach him.

"Tanaka have you seen Sebastian?" I ask.

"Hehehe…" he replies.

"Woof!" Pluto barks.

"Pluto!" I yell as he licks my face.

"Get off boy!" I start laughing.

He barked and got off after a few minutes. I got up and dusted myself off. I completely forgot about Sebastian.

"Want to go for a walk?" I ask.

Pluto gets all hyper and runs in circles.

"Alright, alright, let's go," I say cheerfully.

I put on my coat and walk out the door.

Back in the house:

"Finnian watch out!" Bard yells.

"Waaaah!" he trips on a can of light purple paint.

"Seriously?" Sebastian asks.

"Sorry Sebastian-san," Finny apologizes.

"What colors are we going to use?" Mer-rin asks.

"Well Ciel and I do not want to know the gender…what is a good color for both?" he asks.

"Light blue?"

"Yellow?"

"Purple?"

"Or green!"

They all shout answers.

"…I think I have an idea," Sebastian smiles.

"What is it?" Bard asks.

"Someone get me a white sheet of paper," he orders.

"Here Sebastian-san," Finny hands him the paper.

"Thanks," he replies.

Sebastian grabs a pencil and starts drawing a beautiful tree. It's filled with branches and it was huge. He looked up at the faces filled with aw.

"That looks amazing!" Mey-rin exclaims.

"This is the design for the wall. I want the main color to be a baby yellow. I will work on the tree once we are done with the wall," he smiles.

"That's a great idea!" Bard smiles as well.

"Then let's get started!" Finny shouts.

They get started on the walls. Finny bringing cans of baby yellow paint. Bard and Mey-rin were painting the walls. Sebastian started sketching the outline on the tree on a finished wall. It looked amazing. He couldn't wait until he saw Ciel's excited face.


	7. Chapter 7: Appointment

I was going to post this yesterday but my computer didn't work. I'll try to make it up for today. Enjoy!

* * *

I return from my walk with Pluto. It took me about an hour or so. It was refreshing and calm walking alone. Pluto was surprisingly good and playful. He ran ahead and barked for me throw him his ball. It was fun. I got tired so I sat down a bit and gave Pluto a snack. I was in a good mood for once. When I returned home everything was quiet like when I had left.

I finally found Sebastian in my office sorting out papers. I entered quietly because I didn't want to disturb him…it didn't work.

"Welcome home young master," he looks up.

"Where were you?" I ask.

"Here and there," he answers.

"Well I looked everywhere," I say.

"I'm sorry love," he smiles.

"Whatever," I say and put my hand on the handle, "before I leave the doctor called and changed the appointment for tomorrow."

"Alright," he replies and goes back to paperwork. I felt like he was putting distance between us.

_Next Day…_

"Mr. Phantomhive the baby seems to be in good shape," the doctor smiles.

"When will the young master be due?" Sebastian asks.

"In a few months, now would you like to know the gender of the baby?" he asks.

I look at Sebastian and he smiles.

"No," he answers.

"Alright then wait here for a moment."

The doctor walks out the room.

"Thank you for accompanying me," I smile.

"Of course, the baby is also mine too," he replies.

"…About the baby…" I say hesitantly.

"Yes?" he wonders.

"You mentioned turning me into a demon so I can survive childbirth…" I mutter.

"Do not worry we can transform you when you are ready," he laughs a bit.

"I'm scared…" I whisper.

"I will always be with you," he whispers back, "I love you."

"I love you too."

We heard a knock on the door.

"May I?" a woman asks.

"Yes," Sebastian answers.

"Alright here you go," she hands me a picture.

"What is this?"

"Mr. Phantomhive this is your baby's picture. Here is the outline of your baby and do not worry we didn't add the sex," she smiles.

"Thank you," I reply.

"You are welcome."

We exit the doctor's office quietly. I stop shortly and look at Sebastian's back. He stops and turns around with a questioning look.

"I want to go for a walk," I say.

"As you wish my lord," he walks to where I'm standing.

"Where to?" he asks.

"Anywhere but home for now," I reply.

We start walking around and end up in a small forest. The birds chipper and sing. I take out the picture of our baby.

"Ciel?" he asks curiously.

"It looks cute," I smile.

"Indeed…just like you," he says.

"Stop teasing," I elbow him lightly.

"You can't deny it," he smiles.

"I hope he looks like you so I can make fun of you then," I sigh.

"Ciel…are you happy?"

I look at him.

"I'm just asking love."

"Well I am happy because I'm with you and I'm having our baby. Nothing can make me happier," I hug him.

He gets down on his knees and kisses my small stomach. I ruffle his hair and hug him again tighter. I kiss him on the lips softly.

"I can't wait," he mumbles.

"Can you do me a favor?" I ask.

"What is it love?"

"Can you go and buy new clothes for me…mine are starting to fit a bit tight," I blush.

"Alright let's get you home first," he smiles.

He drops me off and leaves to do my errands. I wanted to go so we both could look at baby clothes and such. But he noticed I was tired and said some other time. I was a bit unhappy but agreed. I could go to bed and sleep for days. It was a good thought so I went up to my room. I changed and went to my bed. I have never felt so comfortable until today. I was glad everything turned out alright in my checkup.


	8. Chapter 8: Hell

"Sebastian?" I ask.  
No one answers.  
"Mey-rin? Bard? Finny? Anyone?" I ask looking around the big house.  
"Ah Tanaka have you seen anyone?"  
"Hehe..." he replies.  
"Tanaka answer me!" I yell.  
"Sorry young master I haven't seen anyone," he smiles.  
"Where is everyone...Tanaka...can we talk?" I ask.  
He suddenly turns to his normal self and sips his tea.  
"Go on Young Ciel," he says.  
"I feel like Sebastian has been ignoring me, I miss being with him and I don't know what to do," I sigh.  
"Do not worry young master. Remember he has to work and do many tasks for you young master," he smiles.  
"I know...am I being selfish?" I ask.  
"Maybe it's the baby," he looks at my swollen belly. It's been a month or two since our visit to the doctor and my abdomen has really grown.  
"You mean the baby misses him?"  
"No I mean he feels lonely. If you feel sad it feels sad too, it's begging for attention," he explains.  
"...I guess that kind of makes sense..." I reply a bit confused.  
"May I?" he asks.  
"Of course Tanaka you don't have to ask," I answer.  
He rubs my swollen belly and smiles.  
"You have grown since your parents' death," he whispers.  
"...do you think my parents are at peace?"  
"My lord they are happy and at peace as long as their son is," he answers.  
"...I miss them," I say sadly.  
"Do not worry you are surrounded by people who love you and remember they are always in your heart and protecting you," he says.

It was the last thing he said then he deflated to the usual sipping tea Tanaka. He was the closet person I had to a father since my parent's death. He was always there and was always supportive. I'm glad Tanaka was here even if he didn't talk much.  
Pluto came in and saw me looking at Tanaka. He looked at me a bit confused. I looked at him and smiled. He barked and ran back outside howling. I smiled at how excited he was.  
"Ow," I mumble.  
"Love?" Sebastian asks behind me.  
"Nothing the baby kicked," I reply a bit mad.  
"Is something else wrong?"  
"...I hardly see you anymore," I say.  
"Are you mad at me then?"  
"I just want to spend as much time with you as possible..." I answer.  
"Love soon enough," he smiles and hugs me.  
"For what?" I ask.  
"For everything," he replies.  
He puts his hand on my big belly. The baby starts kicking and I wince in pain.  
"Are you ok?" he asks.  
"It hurts...a lot..." I fall to my knees.  
"Ciel..." he whispers.  
"I-I can't stand it," I reply.  
"Shh... Love I'm sorry but we have to go now," he says softly.  
"Where?" I moan.  
"Hell," his answer echoes in the silent empty house.


	9. Chapter 9: Hell and Back

"Hannah Anafeloz!" Sebastian calls.  
"Sebastian Michaelis what brings you to hell?" she asks.  
"I need your help," he answers.  
"How so?"  
"Ciel Phantomhive..."  
"The boy? What about him?" she sees me agonize in pain.  
"I need you to turn him into a demon now," he says.  
"Why?"  
"Hannah please! He's dying and I need your help," he begs. The pain starts to gets worse. I tighten my grip around Sebastian.  
"Alright, I will...you do realize you will be tied to him and never eat his soul right?"  
"I understand," he says.  
"I will turn him...but leave the room now," she warns.  
He listens to Hannah immediately brushing me a quick soft kiss and then leaves. A few minutes later I hear the door open. The pain has severed but I can't open my eyes. I can't even move my body. It was difficult and tiresome.  
"Ciel," Sebastian cries.  
"Let the boy rest," Hannah whispers.  
"Thank you..." he bows.  
"Don't, what I wonder was what the hell was in your mind," she hisses.  
"...I didn't mean for this to happen," he mumbles.  
"You knew very well that thing needed to feed off his soul!" she raises her voice.  
"I told him that he didn't need to keep it. He said he wanted it...I warned him of becoming a demon..." he says softly.  
"...You love them that much huh?" she asks.  
"Yes," he answers.  
"Take the boy before they realize you're here," she whispers.  
"Thank you Hannah," he replies.  
"Demon...Take care of your baby and lover, they can still run danger," she says.  
"I won't let anything happen to them," Sebastian promises.  
He picks up my small body from the table he placed me in. Then he opens the door, making no sound. He walks for a while and summons a portal back to earth. I hear another door open and he puts me gently on a bed. He grabs a blanket and pulls it over my body. I feel him kiss my baby bump and walk out of the room.

When I woke up it was late at night. Outside was dark with no source of light. I looked around the room a bit and realized it wasn't mine. It was Sebastian's. The door opened and I saw him walk in. I run to hug him and he pulls me in close to his chest. I hear his heart race I hear mine skip.  
"What happened?" I whisper.  
"...the baby was feeding on your soul to the point it almost killed you...I'm sorry this happened," he apologizes.  
"Don't be...when you mentioned I had to be a demon and all that I should've guessed," I reply.  
"You're not mad?" he asks.  
"For what?"

"Not telling you the baby would feed on your soul and other details," he explains.  
"No...you didn't expect the baby to kill me...I didn't either," I smile sweetly.  
"...then why are you mad?"  
"I'm not mad," I answer.  
"Ciel you are such a liar," he says.  
"...I know I am," I whisper.  
"Why are you mad?" he repeats.  
"I-I was mad...because there's something you aren't telling me...and I feel like you've been ignoring me," I finally answer.  
"Something I haven't been telling you?"  
"I heard Hannah Anafeloz..."  
"You did?" he asks surprised.  
"...what did she mean when she said _before they realize you're here_," I ask.  
"Do not pay attention to that," he answers.  
"...Who are _they_?" I insist.  
"Ciel it doesn't concern you," he replies.  
"Why won't you tell me? I'm tired of all this. For the past months all you've done is disappear! You're never by my side and you never tell me anything!" I yell.  
"Stop this nonsense Ciel! You know very well that I'm always busy!" he shouts back.  
"Stop acting like this is my entire fault!" I scream.  
"This is stupid!" he mutters and slams the door.  
I look at the shut door. This fight _was_ stupid. I can't believe I got mad at him but it was most of his fault too. This was a big fight and I knew it wasn't going to end well. 

The next day at the nursery...

"Sebastian-san?" Mey-rin asks.  
"What?" he snaps.  
"Are you ok?" Bard asks.  
"Ciel and I had a fight...it seems like we fight everyday now," he answers more calmly.  
"Maybe you should spend more time with him, we can rearrange the furniture and the crib," Finny offers.  
"Thank you but no...I'll finish it," he smiles, "maybe this will fix our problems."

"Don't worry Sebastian," Bard pats him on the back.

"Yeah the young master will definitely love the nursery," Mey-rin smiles.

"Let's get to work," Finny says happily.

"Thank you everyone," he sighs and gets to adding details on the tree he's finally finished painting.


	10. Chapter 10: Confessing

The tree looked amazing. It was brown with branches out and the new details were impressive. Sebastian had worked on it for months to complete it for the baby's arrival. The others finished painting the walls a baby yellow. Now they were working on the furniture. Sebastian decided to put the baby's crib right below the tree. Everything in the room was yellow, white, or light brown. Everyone was exited.

Finny suggested putting the rocking chair next to the baby's crib. Mey-rin offered putting a mini library filled with bedtime stories and such. Everyone's ideas were accounted for. Bard chose to put the baby's dresser on the other side and on top a music box with a sweet lullaby. They still weren't done. Sebastian had a few tricks up his sleeve.

* * *

I hadn't seen Sebastian for days and we still weren't talking. I decided to be the first to apologize. It was me who wouldn't let the subject drop in the first place. I knocked on his bedroom door as I opened it slightly. He looked up from a piece of paper he was holding.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a serious tone.

"I came here…to apologize," I say softly, "but if you're too busy it's ok I'll leave."

He sits up and walks over to the door opening it wider. I look up at him and he smiles a bit. He grabs my hand and pulls me into his room.

"You shouldn't be the one to apologize," he whispers.

"I was the one who started this fight," I mutter.

"Yes but I should've been mature enough to stop it," he sighs.

"…" I didn't have an answer.

"Do you still want to know what Hannah meant?" he asks when I said nothing.

I nod.

"I…I was banned from hell after what happened…_They_ thought they needed to kill such a shameful demon such as myself. I didn't mean to get you involve but it couldn't be helped. The only person who still relates to me is Hannah. The others would've killed me in an instant if they saw me," he whispers.

The silence hangs over us like a cloud of a smoke.

"Why?" I ask

"Because a human was going to have my child…because of you," he looks away.

"…I- I don't know what to say."

"Just remember this, whatever they say it's not your fault. I love you and chose you to be with me for eternity. Even if I could go back I wouldn't change anything. I love you and don't let them tell you otherwise," he puts his arms around my waist.

"Does that mean they will come?"

"…I hope not, but they might," he answers.

"I'm sorry," I whisper in his ear.

"Don't ever apologize," he lays a hand on my bulging stomach.

The baby starts to kick excitedly.

"Ow," I moan.

"You ok?"

"He's so much to handle," I complain.

"Just wait about three more months," he laughs.

"Not funny."

He still has his hand on my belly and the baby kicks harder.

"Ugh not funny either," I say.

"Sorry love, when I'm around he gets excited I should probably stop bugging you," he smiles.

"It's alright I can deal with it now," I smile too.

"If you say so my love," he says.

"Thanks…can we go to the store?" I ask.

"Love?"

"Baby clothes," I reply.

"Interesting…alright let's go," he says and walks out the door.

"Thanks again."

We walk out the door and go to a baby store. We look around for baby clothes. Sebastian insists that we choose different colored clothes. I refused and said I want all white or really light yellow. He smiled at my response. I asked what was funny but he didn't answer. I had a feeling he was still hiding something. I didn't care because I knew he loved me no matter what. I was sure about that.

In the end we bought cute little baby clothes that were for both boy and girl. We got a few little sweaters and pants. We did the math and concluded I was due around Christmas time. It was a good thought where the house would be filled with joy. I was excited. I could tell he was too.


	11. Chapter 11: Going Out

A few days later...  
"Finnian?" I ask.  
"Please young master! I want you to come with me," he begs.  
"I do not like to go to those places," I reply.  
"But I'm sure you'll like it," he whines.  
I look at Sebastian for advice but he just shrugs.  
"Alright I'll accompany you," I sigh in defeat.  
Finny has been begging me to go out for a movie or to look at baby clothes and toys. Sebastian thought it was a good idea in the first place. From the beginning of the pregnancy I haven't gone out without Sebastian. Everyone thought it was a good idea to go out and enjoy the last three months I had left. I didn't want to go but knowing Finny he wouldn't have stopped begging.  
That afternoon Finny took me out for a movie. I never really like movies or anything like that. I thought it was childish and a bit dumb. I got to admit Finny picked a good movie though. Even if I didn't want to I laughed with everyone else in the audience. It was a hilarious comedy. After that we went to a restaurant, I got hungry afterwards. We ate junk food and drank something called soda. Despite the fact I was a demon and pregnant I had fun. No one really noticed me and my swollen belly either. I felt normal for once. I enjoyed myself.  
Finny insisted we go get ice cream. I didn't complain and reluctantly accepted his invitation. He ordered two ice creams. His was coconut with hot fudge and rainbow sprinkles. Mine was mango with gummy bears. It was actually delicious and sweet. We walked the streets and started talking.  
"Did you enjoy yourself young master?" he asks smiling.  
"I did. I am glad I took you up on your offer," I reply.  
"Not to be rude but this is the first time I have seen you happy and smile," he says.  
"...I guess I had rough childhood and I almost forgot what it felt like to be normal," I answer.  
"...master may I ask you something?"  
"Sure."  
"You and Sebastian...are happy...and you aren't leaving the Phantomhive estate are you?" he asks.  
I didn't know what to answer. In all honesty I was planning to tell Sebastian that we should leave. But now that I think of it the house is the only safe place. Everyone there accepts him...and if they were to find out of me they'd accept me as well.  
"Finnian...if you guys would like I suppose we could stay," I reply.  
"Yay! We won't disappoint you young master," he tries to hug me.  
I was surprised when he hugged me. I can't stand when people touch me except for Sebastian but for some reason I was happy and glad. The baby started kicking him too. He backed away slightly smiling like an idiot.  
"Oh sorry young master," he realized.  
"It's ok," I mumble trying not to laugh.  
"...wait here I have to go do something real quick," he says when we stop in front of a store. I wait outside and feel someone watching me. The street was empty. I turned around I saw a figure standing behind me. It comes close to me and stops a few feet away. I growl at it but he just laughs.  
"Who are you?" I yell.  
"Phantomhive..." he says.  
"...What?"  
"Aren't you special," he whispers.  
"What do you want?"  
"Tsk tsk tsk, so young and so dead," he replies.  
"Dead?"  
"Oh yes as a demon," he laughs.  
"How'd you-"  
"That demon lied to you, I will not say he doesn't love you. He just used you," he answers.  
"He wouldn't have...he...he" I was shocked.  
"Please do you seriously think he'll stay by your side?" he asks.  
"Yes...b-because," I stutter.  
"The baby? Please nothing ties down a demon, especially him," he disappears into thin air.  
"Master Ciel?" I hear Finny ask worried.  
"Let's go home now," I order.  
"Yes sir," he obeys carrying a bag.

The walk home was extensive. We didn't say a word the whole way. Just when we were about to reach the house Finny broke the silence.

"Master Ciel did something happen while I was gone?" he asks.

"No why?" I lie.

"Because when I saw you, you looked shaken up and really pale," he replies.

"It was nothing," I fake a smile.

"If you say so…" he looks at me uncertain.

"Well let's change the subject," I suggest.

"Please come with me," he brightens up a bit.

We go up to an empty room that is next to mine. He tells me to open the door. I open it a bit confused and see everyone there. They all yell surprise. I search for Sebastian and find him standing in the middle. He smiles at me and I start to cry. The room was gorgeous.

"When did you do this?" I choke through my tears.

"All the time you begged me to stay with you. All those months I was busy. I was making this with Mey-rin, Finny, and Bard. The only reason you missed this was because Tanaka and Pluto distracted you," he smiles.

"I love it!"

"That's not it," Grell barges in.

"Sutcliff?" I ask.

"All of your friends came as well," The undertaker laughs, "Including me!"

"We decided to make this even more special, young master this if for you and Sebastian," Finny hands me the bad he was carrying. The others there also took out presents. I could tell Sebastian didn't expect it either.

"Thank you everyone," Sebastian smiles. He walks toward me and put a hand around what's left of my waist. For the rest of the day we celebrated the soon arrival of the heir of the Phantomhives.


	12. Chapter 12: Confronting Him

When everyone left Ciel told Sebastian to meet him in his office. Sebastian was a bit confused but obeyed. He entered the room after he cleaned up the mess. The room filled with tension and all the happy emotions faded. He looked me straight in the eyes. After telling everyone that he was a demon and I was tied to him I didn't wear my eye patch, it was pointless.

"Is something wrong," he asks.

"We have to talk," I reply.

"What is it?"

"…I met someone today…when I was with Finnian. He said that you used me and you weren't going to stay by my side. That nothing tied you down…that you were going to leave me regardless of the baby," I say miserable.

"And you believed him?" he asks astonished.

"Yes," I mumble my reply.

"I told you that I love you and that you shouldn't listen to those demons," he sighed.

"He didn't say that you didn't love me…he said you played me," I correct.

"…I would never," he whispers.

"How can I believe you?" I ask.

"You doubt me?"

"…I…I just need your word…I just need you," I say.

"After all I've done. I was gone most of the time because of work and the nursery, I have proof," he says.

"…I know, I'm sorry…It's just my lack of trusting," I respond softly.

"Well then I guess its time," he sighs miserable.

"Time for what?" I ask confused.

"…Will..." he gulps, "will you marry me?"

He gets on one knee and pulls out a silver ring with a black diamond. My jaw drops and I'm speechless. I was confused; he sounded so miserable a minute ago and now this. He stared at me hopeful waiting for an answer. I looked at him and with a grin replied, "Yes."

He sighs this time relieved and hugs me. Well what I'd like to call a hug. He picks me up and despite my big belly he makes it look easy. I smile and cry yet again. He slides the ring on my ring finger and kisses my hand. I kiss his soft cold lips.

"I'm glad you accepted," he smiles.

"…I love you," I cry.

"I know love and if this is what you need to be certain you have me," he whispers in my ear.

"I always had you," I laugh.

"Yes you did," he replies.

"…Thank you…and I am sorry I doubted you," I apologize.

"I knew they would come…did you see his face?" he asks.

"No…but his voice seemed familiar," I answer.

"…I wonder who it was," he says and shakes his head putting the thought aside.

"Let's enjoy this night, the others are free so they left," he grins.

"…books?" I ask.

"Yes and popcorn," he agrees.

"Popcorn?" I ask.

"You don't want any?"

"…I want caramel popcorn," I blush.

"Anything for you my love," he smiles.

"Can we also have apples with lemon?"

"Of course, come," he takes my hand.

He drags me to the kitchen. I sit and wait patiently as he chops the apple. He then adds the lemon on top and my mouth waters. He looks at me and hands me a piece.

"Thanks," I mumble as I chew.

"You're welcome," he replies.

He boils the sugar to make caramel and pops the popcorn. As the bag comes out he pours it in a bowl. Then cover the popcorn with caramel. The sweet aroma fills the kitchen. He puts both 'dishes' on a tray with water next to them and carries them out with one hand. He takes my hand with the other. We enter the nursery and he sets down the tray. He walks out and five minutes later returns with a pile of dusty books.

"What are those?" I ask eating the popcorn.

"These are demon books and demon spawn books," he replies.

"Oh," I say.

"Ready?" he asks.

"…Yeah sure what the hell," I smile stupidly at the remark. I look at the cover of a book called "Hell" at the same time.

"What's so funny?" he asks as I burst out laughing.

"Nothing just my horrible sense of humor," I reply still laughing.

"…Sometimes I do not understand you," he smiles too.

"You only have to love me," I say.

"I love you regardless of your imperfections including your sense of humor," he whispers.

We spend a few hours reading. Sebastian taught me many things of being a demon. He also taught me what I should do for our baby demon which wasn't anything. The baby would be normal; the problem would be when he or she grew up. I didn't care because I was now certain he would always be with me.


	13. Chapter 13: Awaited Night

Two Months Later…

"This would be more enjoyable if the baby didn't kick all the time," I complain.

"Complain all you want it's almost over," Sebastian messages my sore feet.

"This is hell," I reply.

"You've only been there once," he jokes.

"Not funny," I smile.

I was tempted to kick him the face.

"Don't even think about it," he smiles.

"Think about what?" I act innocent.

"You want to kick me in the face," he replies.

"…how do you always know?" I ask annoyed.

"These last few months have broken your mind barrier I can peek in there whenever I like," he looks at me.

"…I can't even enjoy my thoughts," I say grumpy.

"Not around me at least," he says.

"No fun…" I smile.

"Moody much?" he asks.

"I blame you," I joke.

"Of course," he goes back to messaging my feet.

"That feels great," I sigh.

"Tired?"

"You have no idea," I answer.

"Rest," he says.

"Come lie with me then," I say patting the empty place in the bed next to me.

"Yes my love," he gets up and lies down next to me.

He puts a hand on my huge belly. I put my hand on top of his letting it rest there. It felt nice relaxing with him. No one interrupts us anymore. We have the whole time to ourselves. It's nice not worrying about crap.

"Ow," I moan.

"Love?"

"Fuck no not now," I grunt.

He looks down and realizes my water broke. He gets up quickly and goes through his drawers. I start to scream in pain. The others burst through the door. Sebastian takes charge and orders Mey-rin to bring towels, Bard to bring scissors and Finny to bring warm water. They all scatter around the house.

"Sebastian it hurts like hell," I cry in pain.

"It'll be over soon," he whispers soothingly.

"I hope," I grit my teeth.

"This might hurt," he warns.

"Not as much as it hurts now," I manage a small laugh.

He grabs a dagger from the drawer. He helps me take off my shirt and lies me completely down. I moan again. His red eyes seem brighter than ever before. I saw a hint of fear but the excitement of meeting our baby covered it.

He made a cut on my huge belly. Despite the numbing pain I felt blood trickle down. I heard the door swung open and saw the guys bring the things ordered. The moment I heard the cry of my baby I blacked out. It was the last thing I heard until everything around me turned dark. Even though I was afraid I knew my baby and I were safe.


	14. Chapter 14: Welcome Home

"Ciel!" Sebastian wakes me up.

"Ugh what happened?" I ask.

"You must be exhausted," he smiles.

"The baby," I try to get up.

"No you don't," he lies me back down.

"But-"

"It was a girl," he smiles again.

"…a girl…our baby girl," I smile too.

"She's gorgeous and beautiful," he lowers his voice.

"Where is she?" I ask.

"Sleeping," he points at my right.

I look and see a small bundle of pink next to me. Sebastian puts a finger to his lips.

"She just fell asleep," he whispers.

"She's amazing," I smiles.

"Was all the complaining worth it?" he asks smiling.

"Yes," I answer.

"Would you like to carry her?" he asks.

"…I'm afraid," I confess.

"Don't be," he lays her on my arms.

She so small. I was really afraid to hurt her. I was glad she was finally in my arms. I sighed relaxed and content. Then Sebastian broke the silence.

"What are we going to call her?" he asks.

"…Alyssa," I say after thinking.

"Alyssa?" he repeats.

"It means noble kind…I like it," I reply.

"Nobel…" he smiles.

"I think it should be fair so pick her middle name," I order.

"Ethelind," he replies without a thought.

"Ethelind?"

"Intelligent and Nobel a great combination," he smiles.

"I like it," I reply.

"Welcome home Alyssa Ethelind Phantomhive-Michaelis," Sebastian takes her tiny hand.

"Too long," I laugh quietly.

"I still like it," he replies.

"Yeah I like it too," I say calmly.

"Let's rest," he ruffles my hair.

"Yes," I agree.

"...You definitely flipped our script," I laugh.

"Why is that?" he asks.

"I didn't think this would happen," I reply.

"Me either but it was definitely worth everything and anything," he smiles.

"Let's sleep," I say tiredly.

"Here," he takes Alyssa and goes to the nursery to let her rest.

The baby monitor is on and everything seems quiet. He comes back to my room and slides in next to me. I close my eyes and drift to sleep. He does the same embracing me.

_The End..._

* * *

A.N.: Thanks for sticking around to the end. I know it's long but I hope you enjoyed it. I was thinking of making a sequel so look forward to it. The next part will be called... _You Don't Know What Hell Is_ or at least that's what I'm thinking of calling it. (It might change I will post it if it does.)

* * *

Edit: I kept the name and it's up. Well the beginning at least.


End file.
